


All That Sparkles

by One Of Many (One_Of_Many)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Of_Many/pseuds/One%20Of%20Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient secret discovered, a journey undertaken to change destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Sparkles

 

Chapter 1

 

The library was silent.

Illuminated only by pools of light the room possessed an almost surreal quality all of its own.

Seated in the corner a dark figure was working. Brow furrowed in concentration he poured over the large pile of ancient volumes next to him, a slender pale finger ghosting over the pages as he searched for what he required. Occasionally turning to scribble some notes the dusty books were quickly disposed of until only one was left. Caressing its cover the thin lips of the shadowed stranger curled into a smirk. He had found it.

Carefuly opening the ancient manuscript his lips moved silently as he read its contents, fingers once again tracing the gold lettering and ancient symbols until...

Leaning forward into the light the features of the man known as Loki could now be seen. Long raven hair cascaded down his shoulders, a contrast against his alabaster skin and sharp facial features. Piercing emerald eyes darted around the library as his smirk turned into a full smile. It existed. He must have it. Whatever the cost.

Ripping the page from the priceless volume it was quickly folded and placed into a pocket to be delt with later. Now he had a journey to plan.

                                                                                                         ~~~

 

The history of the realm known as Middle Earth was a tumultuous one to say the least, the waring fractions of the various kingdoms ensuring life was never dull. Situated here lay the area of Greenwood The Great, more commonly known as The Woodland Realm this green and luicious area was ruled over by the great elvenking Thranduil.

Only son of Oropher he was both in appearance and manner every inch a monarch, ruling his kingdom in the style akin to an iron fist in a velvet glove. Possessing the qualities of his race the majestic Sindar elf was of willowy stature, with pale blond hair which cascaded freely past his shoulders. Vivid light blue eyes scruitinised all who came before him, his face although serene in appearance, hiding a much darker secret. And so it had been for a great age, the king of the elves protecting his realm from all outsiders, everything and everyone inside it living in relative peace and tranquility. But was that about to change?           

After the battle of the five armies Bard, heir of Girion, gifted Thranduil the famed emerald of Girion in recognition for aid given to the men of Esgaroth. The elvenking known for his penchant in such gemstones, readily accepted the token, holding it in high esteem amongst his collection, and there is remained. For now.

                                                                                                         ~~~

 

Loki was ready. The spell had been a complicated one, he had left nothing to chance not when such a high prize was at stake. This trip would change his destiny.

Armed with the page of the document folded securely in his pocket, he stood silently in the middle of his study and focused, the ancient words of the runes spilling forth from his lips, the utterances low and deep. Raising his arms a pinprick of vivd blue light appeared before him rapidly growing in size until it matched the stature of the god himself. It was time. Taking a single step forward into the luminescence Loki dissappeared.

                                                                                                         ~~~

 

The day in Mirkwood forest was much like any other, the light dimly filtering through the canopy of trees as their twisted branches reached skyward. Into this quiet scene appeared a small blue light which quickly began to grow.

Stepping out into the new surroundings Loki quickly surveyed the scene. 

"So..this is Mirkwood.." He mused. "Very...green."

He was not here for the scenery, he desired a different variation of that hue something far more precious, something that sparkled with endless possibilities.

The sound of horses growing rapidly closer signalled his arrival had been noted. Elves did not take kindly to strangers in their midst, but there again Loki was not known as 'silver tongue' for nothing. At the head of the group astride an elk sat a figure dressed in gold. The light, although dim, was still sufficient to allow instant recognition - Thranduil. Holding up a hand to halt his group he looked down upon Loki with distain.

"What right have you to be in my forest?" He roared. "Answer wisely theif."

Loki felt his anger quickly flare, no one spoke to him in such a manner, especially not a male barbie doll sat upon a a giant rat. Reminding himself he needed access to the palace and not the dungeons, he took a deep breath before answering keeping the conversation as vague as possible.

"I am merely a traveller passing through these lands admiring the scenery." He smiled gesturing to the trees.

"I wish for passage, nothing more."

Thranduil glared at the stranger suspiciously eyes narrowing. This person did not look like a traveller, his attire exuding quality, his manner overtly confident.

"Passage you say? Then passage you shall have - to my palace under my guard." 

Motioning with a hand, an elvin guard quickly rode forward towards Loki his sword outstretched.

"I suggest you take this gesture of goodwill and climb upon the horse... traveller... we shall see exactly 'what' you are once we return."

Cursing the audacity of the monarch Loki's mind concentrated on the gem. Once he had it things would be so different. Once he had it they would all kneel. Focusing soley on this he climbed on the back of the guard's horse and set off towards the palace.

 

 

                                         

 

 

 


End file.
